


Italy x Reader~ Spin the bottle

by Kisa_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_san/pseuds/Kisa_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was my first fan fic ever so please dont hate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italy x Reader~ Spin the bottle

"FRANCIS PUT ME DOWN!!!" you yelled as the prev carried you like a sack of potatos.

"not until you agree to play." the french tanted.

"NO WAY IN HELL! NOW PUT ME DOWN!" you yelled kicking and fighting for freedom.

"i didn't want to do this" the tone of his voice changed when he said this, you could tell that ment no good "but you leave me no choice." he placed you on the couch and leaned in.

"fine, fine i'll play!" you said as he was just centimeters from your face.

"bad choice" he said quickly as he pulled back.

bad choice, what did he mean by bad choice? you wondered you didn't even know what they were playing but, from past experience with the bad touch trio, you ran as soon as they said game, especially at Alfred's parties. which made you wonder why was he trowing a party? the party was for Feli but you didn't know why. your thoughts were interupeted by a load Alfred saying "you go first Feli, this party is for you!"

Feli reluctently spun the bottle in the middle of the floor. "Lets hope it lands on your crush" Lovion teased as the bottle spun. it started to slow down and then slowly stopped at you. 

You could see his face turn redder then antonio's tomato. You wondered why. when your thoughts were interuped "just tell her already" lovi said. 

"tell me what?" the words escaped your lips.

"______ i-a love you!" the words came fast as if he been holding them back forever. all you could do is smile. 

"kiss! kiss! kiss!" everyone around you started to chant. before you even reliesed what they were chanting you found yourself kissing feli. then in that moment you found yourself in love with him and you knew you wanted to send the rest of your life with him.

*fin*


End file.
